The Tales of Jara
by whatmakesyouhahaha
Summary: I know the title is a bit cheesy but i couldn't help it :   The takes after Mara and Jerome's new "bond".  Hope you like it :D  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Jerome POV:**

"Just tell me what you did, Alf," I sighed, I was just getting ready to go to Mara's room to discuss our Campaign ideas when Alfie came into our room and started explaining his latest "prank". "Actually, Alfie, I really have to go, so could you tell me about it later?"

"Let me guess... you're going to Mara's aren't you?" Alfie said disappointed. I have to admit, I have been spending a lot of time with her for the last couple of days, but why did Alfie hate it so much. Then again I wasn't really spending much time with him, and he is my best friend, so I guess that's why I'm feeling a little guilty right now. Actually no, I'm feeling guilty because I am in love with Mara, Mick's "girlfriend". I mean Mick is my friend; I shouldn't be doing this to him. Then again, he is away, so...no, I'm not going to do that to him. What I don't get is, why does Mara like him anyway? I mean he is such a player, and it's obvious that Amber still has feelings for him, and I bet Mick still has feelings for her too.

"Um, yeah... you have to discuss your Campaign ideas... but... if you want you can come along too." I said, hesitantly, I really want a chance for Mara to see my "sensitive side" as she likes to call it, and with Alfie there... well let's just say, he's going to do something stupid, I'm going to laugh, and there goes my "sensitive side"

"No, it's alright... I don't want to feel like a third wheel... besides... I have to talk to Patricia about something." he said.

"You and Patricia... do you like her?" I said, confused, "the last time I checked she scared you."

"Oh, she still does," he laughed, "but no, I don't like her... well not like _that. _So how are things going with you in Maraland? You are so in love with her! You know... you should have a clash name... like Merome... or... Jara. Yes Jara!"

"Good bye Alfie," I said, hearing to much than I needed to hear. Jara, I chuckled, under my breath. Actually... that's a pretty good name for us... well, if there ever is an "us". As I began getting out the door I could see a shadow... "Hello, who's there?" getting no answer I continued door the hall and up into Mara's room.

**Mara POV:**

That's it, I thought angrily as I stormed through the hall and down the stairs. Jerome is half an hour late and we have important things to discuss. I was about to go knock on his and Alfie's bedroom when I heard voices. Being nosy Mara, I decided to listen in to what they were saying.

"So how are things going with you in Maraland?" I heard Alfie say, "You are so in love with her! You know... you should have a clash name... like Merome... or... Jara. Yes Jara!" When I heard Alfie says that, my heart stopped beating... and it took about 3 seconds to restart again...I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Jerome likes, I mean... loves me? Maybe that's why he acts weird when I talk about Mick. No that's not true... Jerome is going to deny it. Then I will know that it's not true.

But he didn't, because all he said was, "Goodbye, Alfie," chuckling. So it is true? Wow... I didn't see that coming. Wait, did he say "goodbye"? Oh crap! That means he's leaving his bedroom, and that means he will see me! I quickly hid behind a linked wall that was close to Mick and Fabian's room.

"Hello, who's there?" Jerome asked, as he started looking around. Please don't let him see me, I said crossing my fingers. Luckily he didn't see me and when down the hall and up the stairs.

**So what did you think? This is my first Anubis fanfic after seeing last night's episode I just had to write this! Please review! :D**

**xoxo,**

**Reshu**

**(Ra-Shu... lolz I just had to make a reference to the Egyptian Gods Ra and Shu cause of Anubis) **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2; the Beginning of the War

**Jerome POV:**

A minute later I was in front of Mara's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer, where is she? I hesitantly opened the door covering my eyes, because who knows what Mara is doing in there, and the last thing I want to do is walk in on her changing... actually... I wouldn't really mind that... but there is no way I'm going to tell her that. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw that the room was empty, no Mara and no Patricia. The first thing I did when I opened my eyes is look around. Believe it or not, I have never been inside a girl's room before, let alone a girl I like... er love. Almost all the photos on her wall were of Robert Pattinson. Ew, I thought as I wrinkled my nose. I don't know why but I really can't stand him. Maybe it's because I'm not a girl... or maybe it's because I don't like sparkly faeries who pretend to be vampires** (no offense to anyone who likes Twilight). **After I was done looking around I laid down on Mara's bed.

**Mara POV:**

That was a close one, I thought as I began walking down the hall, but before I could do so, strong arms came up behind me and pulled me in a close hug, _a really close hug_. Before I could react I heard my name from behind. I turned around and saw who it was, "Mick?"

"Yep, that's me," he said giving me his signature "Mick" smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"I can't believe you're back already!" I smiled, as I leaned closer to deepen the hug he had given me.

"I missed you," he said as he let go of me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Really?" I asked, all I know is that if I smile even bigger my face will explode with joy. But instead of answering me, he leaned closer and kissed me.

"Come on," he said, as he put his arms around me, "we have a lot to talk about," leading me to my room. There is nothing in this world that can ruin this moment right now.

**Jerome POV:**

Where is she? I thought as I closed my eyes. I then turned to the side, and faced the door. I could smell Lavender; I opened my eyes and saw that I actually smelled her pillow. I inhaled deeply, as the scent of Lavender filled the air. "There is nothing in this world that can ruin this moment right now," I quietly said to myself, but of course I spoke soon, because the next thing I see is my Mara holding hand with the biggest meathead in the world, Mick. Where, the hell did he come from?

"What are you doing here?" all three of us said at the same time, different reasons of course. Me, because I just saw Mara with a world class player. Mara and Mick, probably because they saw me lying on her bed sniffing her pillow (actually I hope they didn't, but of course I decide to take the innocent way around this odd scene.

"Well, Mara, I'm here because you asked me to come here," I grinned, knowing Mick would take it the wrong way, and of course he did.

"What do you mean she asked to come here. To come in her bed?" and after he said that I heard Mara gasp.

"I can't believe you don't trust me enough to thing that I asked him to come in my bed," Mara said glaring at Mick.

"Then why did you lie, Jerome?" Mick said coming closer to me. Oh crap, I thought as he glared at me, as much as I hate to admit it, Mick is bigger and stronger than me... but I'm still taller.

"I'm not lying, and neither is Mara! She asked me to come over to her _room_ so that we could discuss our Campaign ideas," I said, mostly because I really don't want a fist fight first thing in the morning.

"Oh... sorry Mara," he said looking at Mara, even though he should be apologizing to me but... whatever, and then glared at me, "wait, what Campaign?"

"Didn't Mara tell you? She is running for the student body, and since I'm her manager I have to talk to her! I didn't think you would get jealous for that but then again I have been wrong before," I said with a smirk. I then looked over at Mara, who looked as if she wants to be anywhere but here. She caught me looking. I then winked at her, which made her blush, and of course Mick saw the whole scene. When I looked at his face, I saw that on his forehead there was a vain popping out, not at all attractive. What did she see in this meathead anyway? "Run along now, Mick. We have to work on her Campaign."

"Actually..." Mara said, "I was wondering... would it be ok if we do it some other time? I mean Mick just got back and-"

"And he's the reason you live, his love lifts you up where you belong... I get it." I said, disappointed but I'm not going to show it in front of this meathead.

"Hey! Hang on... you stole that line from the Vampire Diaries...didn't you?" she said smiling with amazement. Her smile lighted up the room.

"Yes, I did. How did you know?" I said.

"Because I catch everything Damon Salvatore says, and he said it to Elena Gilbert so of course I would listen." she said, smiling even more.

"This is great! I didn't know you watched the Vampire Diaries. Ok, we both like chess, math, schemes, and now the Vampire Diaries? We have so much in common!" I said standing up now.

"Yes, we kind of do," she said smiling a warm smile. "So... I'll see you later, ok?"

I was planning on saying something that would really tick off Mick but instead I just said, "Of course, tonight at 9 o'clock? Me and Alfie's room?"

"Of course," she said teasing me.

"Run along now, Jerome," Mick said using my own line against me. He then put his arms around my Mara, and kissed her full on the lips, this means war. If I hadn't been glaring at Mick, I would have noticed Mara stiffening when his lips touched hers.

"Bye," I said as I went out the door, but not before I ruffled Mara's hair.

"Bye, Jerome," she said, trying not to laugh, not knowing the tug-of-war game that has begun **(or did she...)**.

**J**** So what do you think of this chapter? Good? Ok? Bad? Please review. Thanks! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3; I Was Wrong

**Mara POV:**

When Jerome left I let out a big breath. I had no idea that he would be waiting in my room, let alone on my bed. I can't believe he had the nerve to flirt with me when my boyfriend was in the room! Then again, he is Jerome. I hope I didn't make him feel bad by ditching him for Mick. I mean, even if Jerome loves me, it don't mean that I love him back? Right? I don't love him. I'm not sure if I even like him or not, let alone love. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I think it would be the best for all of us if I just pretend this never happen, and of course I'm never going to tell Jerome about this. Poor Jerome, I could tell Jerome had seriously wanted to kill Mick when he kissed me right in front of him.

"What happened while I was in California?" Mick said breaking my trail of thought.

"What do you mean?" I said pretending I didn't know where this was going.

"What I _mean_ is, what happened between you and Jerome? I mean, before I left you guys hated each other, and now you're all buddy-buddy? How is that possible?"

"Well..." I said, and then decided to tell him the truth... I mean I have nothing to hide... right? "after you left, I had no one to talk to, I mean, Amber hates me, Patricia was hanging out with her "group", and all I had was Jerome. At first I didn't really want to hang out with him because I thought it would be weird but then I started playing chess with him, and he is actually pretty good, I call him the 'King'."

"The King! Why do you call him that!" he yelled, and that was when I realized I said the wrong thing.

"Um... because he is good?" I winced.

"You know what- never mind, I'm out of here," he said walking out the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I cried as I held onto his arm to stop him from going.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and I also saw the way you were looking at him!" he said angrily.

"I don't like him, and he doesn't like me!" I said, as I put my hands up. No, he loves me, I thought but didn't say, I was in enough trouble as it is, without blurting out about his love for me.

"So... you don't like him?" he said.

"No, I don't like him; he is just a friend, and my Campaign manager. There is nothing going on between us," I said, as I lightly touched his face. "You're the one for me."

He didn't say anything, but after a while he said, "I believe you, but if he touches you tell me, and I will kill him." And with that I did a forced laugh, but he never noticed it.

At exactly 9 o'clock I reacted Jerome's room, I mean, Jerome and Alfie's room. As I had just begun to knock, Jerome opened the door.

"Come on in, don't be shy." he said with a smirk, as he "held the door" for me. As I entered the room, Jerome closed the room behind him. When he saw the questioned look on my face he said, "Just so we can get our privacy... but if you're too scared then I can open it for you." After I didn't say anything, he pulled me over and sat me down his bed, next to him. "I hope Mick didn't give you any trouble."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned to him. Oh no, I thought, as I processed what he had just said. Did he hear me and Mick's conversation? I hope he hadn't, because, I don't want any awkwardness between me and Jerome.

"Well, when we were all talking I could feel the tension in the air, so I was just wondering," he said looking at me with his big beautiful blue eyes. And those full lips. Those full kissable lips. Whoa, Mara, you can't think those things about your friend, even if that friend is in love with you. Oh my god! This is just like the Vampire Diaries. I am Elena, Mick is Stefan, and Jerome is... Jerome is... Damon.

"There was no tension," I said lying through my teeth. I really have to stop being obsessed with the Vampire Diaries, and Jerome.

"Ok then," he said, as he let go of the subject, "let's get started on the Campaign ideas now, shall we not?"

"We shall," I said giggling. He then winked, which made me melt... whoa girl, you have a boyfriend! What is happening to me? That was when I realized something, "where is Alfie?"

"I can honestly say that... I have no idea, probably with Patricia. I don't know." he said shrugging.

"Does he like Patricia?" I said because the last time I checked he was still head-over-heels for Amber.

"I asked him the same thing, and he said no," he laughed, then stopped, "wait... do you... like him?"

"What! No! The only person in my heart is Mick," I half-lied, not about the Alfie thing but about only liking Mick... I might also like Jerome too, but I'm going to keep it to myself... besides it could just me shock from him confessing his love for me to Alfie. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Jerome! I can't!

"Oh," Jerome said, and with that I could tell that he was disappointed, but that only lasted for a few seconds as always. "Ok, so I think the only way to spice up your Campaign is to lure people in with thinks they like..."

"Like Bieber and Pattinson," I said as I took out a pen and paper and started writing down.

"...Well... I was thinking more like, cookies and cupcakes... but we can do both," he said grinning.

"But what are we going to do about Amber?" I asked as I put the pen and paper down.

"I don't know but what I'm thinking is that we should probably go start working on our cookies and cupcakes, before Victor drops the pin," he said grinning, which made me laugh.

"Of course," I said as we went out the door and into the kitchen. I was so distracted from talking to Jerome that I didn't notice that Mick was right next to the door, listening to the whole conversation.

**S****o…. what do ya think?**

**Please review if you want to know what will happen next!**

**xoxo,**

**Reshu**


End file.
